Memorias Destruidas
by sora no kiss
Summary: En sus manos la princesa sostiene una esfera de cristal con el cual mira con detenimiento cada día, un joven Magi la observa esperando cada día a que ella pueda devolverle la misma sonrisa cuando se conocieron por primera vez. (Jukou)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola estoy de regreso para traerles un Fic de esta parejita que me encanta y adoro mucho ;D y es pero que en el manga no me maten a Kougyoku o Judar hehe :D **

**Y si es la primera vez que hago un fanfic con clasificación "T" O_O así que no se quejen ok. Puede que en el transcurso cambie a "M" :D no se crean hehe **

**Es un Jukou espero que le guste y espero sus comentarios…**

**Breve sinopsis: **En sus manos la princesa sostiene una esfera de cristal con el cual mira con detenimiento cada día, un joven Magi la observa esperando cada día a que ella pueda devolverle la misma sonrisa cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen ;D

Ojos rojos

En los jardines del palacio del Imperio Kou, descansaba en una de las ramas de los arboles de melocotón el joven Magi. Se encontraba exhausto después de ir a atender asuntos acerca delos estudios de la magia, el Al Tharmen y los planes de conquista del príncipe Kouen, en ciertas palabras él se escondía para evitar ser molestado. Observaba como los mensajeros, guardias y sirvientas lo buscaban con tanto apuro, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tomando un fruto del árbol admiraba con rostro divertido los diversos castigos que recibirían si no llegaban a encontrarlo al final del día.

**-Podría quedarme aquí todo el día o incluso hasta el día siguiente –** riéndose de su propio comentario, hasta que observo a Kouha y Koumei que lo buscaban con cierta molestia y que tal vez no tardarían en encontrarlo **– Maldita sea esos dos…son como perros **

De repente escucho una voz que se discutía dentro de una de las habitaciones del palacio, observo aquella habitación que se encontraba siempre alejada de las demás. Miro curioso la escena y observo a la octava princesa, Kougyoku Ren. Había interactuado con ella hace unos meses atrás, cuando llego al palacio pero no sabía dónde se encontraba alojada. Sabia la razón de porque estaba apartada del palacio, pero eso no le impedía no tener un sirviente a su disposición. Admiro divertido la escena aunque no entendía la causa de su discusión, hasta que observo que ella lo había abofeteado y lo había corrido de su habitación mientras que él se dirigía con la cabeza agachada rumbo hacia al palacio con una bandeja de comida ya terminada.

**-Se lo merecía ese estúpido sirviente, aunque no sé lo que haya hecho para ganarse el odio de ella –** diciendo con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en la princesa – **Tal vez debería molestarla un poco**

Mientras tanto la princesa se encontraba molesta ante la reciente discusión con su fiel sirviente Ka koubun, tomando un montón de trapos empezaba a formar un nuevo muñeco como siempre habituaba hacer cuando estaba pequeña. Observaba su habitación desecha con vestidos regados y listones de tela seda tirada por el piso, se acerco a un espejo para observar que su pelo estaba suelto y revuelto con una vestimenta que la hacía lucir simple y nada parecido a la realeza, como si pareciera a los sirvientes que trabajan en el palacio. Volviendo a cristalizarse su mirada no pudo evitar las lágrimas que volvían a formarse.

**-Quiero regresar...-** diciendo en un sollozo **– no me gusta aquí…no pertenezco aquí, mami**

Escuchando que se abría la puerta se escondió debajo de la cama tomando su muñeco, ocultándose de cualquier sirviente o intruso. Mientras que entraba el Magi cerrando tras de él la puerta y observando desde la ventana que nadie lo hubiera visto así cerrándola para evitar que lo descubrieran. Hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver el desorden y el lugar oscuro, decidió prender una lámpara iluminando un poco el lugar, aunque se asusto del bulto que se asomaba debajo de la cama.

**-¿Princesa Ren? –** diciendo extrañado en su voz **– que diablos haces ahí abajo**

**-¿Quién eres tú?...acaso te envió Ka koubun –** diciendo con temblor en su voz **– Ya dije que no quiero**

**-Vaya que no has salido de aquí ningún solo día –** al mirar el completo desorden y recoger uno de los muñecos tirados **– Espero que no estés cometiendo la estupidez de hacernos vudú al imperio**

La princesa al ver que empezaba a deshacerlos salió corriendo para quitárselo de las manos, pero tropezó haciendo que terminara cayendo sobre el Magi haciendo que este se ruborizada al verla tan cerca por primera vez, observando con la poca luz sus ojos color rosa claro y su pelo rosa fucsia oscuro. Ella en cambio se levanto y trato de abrir la ventana pero el Magi la tomo del brazo impidiendo que la abriera.

**-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – **diciendo con una voz amenazante **– No la abras**

**-No veo nada y Ka Koubun me dijo que no cerrada la ventana –** diciendo con enojo

**-Pues yo no quiero que la abras –** empujándola **– no quiero que me encuentren**

**-Entonces porque te buscan –** mirándolo con desconfianza

**-Porque soy un Magi–** diciendo con molestia

**-Le avisare a Ka Koubun –** dirigiéndose a la puerta

**-¡NO! –** lanzándose a la princesa

**-¡SI!, vamos avisarle –** mientras luchaba con el Magi casi rodando por el suelo

**-¡No!**

**-¡Sí!**

3 minutos después…

**-Como te decía…-** Observando que sollozaba la princesa mientras se sobaba la cabeza ya que traía un enorme chichón **– Para de llorar**

**-Pero…eres muy cruel**

**-Porque te lo buscaste –** diciendo molesto

**-¿Y cómo te llamas? –** diciendo con una sonrisa

**-¿Porque quieres saber?, me terminaras tratando igual que los demás –** mirando con indiferencia al recordad como lo catalogaban cuando estaban cerca de él

**-Vamos dímelo y te cuento un secreto personal –** diciendo con interés en su voz

**-Judar**

**-Mucho gusto Judar, soy Kougyoku –** ofreciéndole su mano **– Y mi secreto es…que soy hija de una puta**

**-Eso ya lo sé…-** diciendo con decepción **– Debes de saber que yo soy un Magi o mejor dicho el oráculo oscuro de este Imperio -** diciendo con aire de suficiencia

**-¿Puedo abrir la ventana? – **ignorando lo que dijo

**-¡QUE NO!**

**-Hehehe es divertido –** mientras reía de su expresión

**-No me temes… ¿verdad?**

Kougyoku lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a un espejo para señalar con una sonrisa la diferencia, mientras soltaba unas lágrimas de felicidad que sentía ella en ese momento.

**-Judar chan eres un poco más alto que yo – **observando su melena oscura que también la llevaba suelta al igual que la de ella **– Es la primera vez que tengo con alguien con quien hablar…**

**-Eres extraña – **dando una leve sonrisa

**-¿Quieres que te trence tú pelo? –** tomando el cepillo y unos listones

**-Se ve que tienes ganas –** observando su mirada determinada, subieron a la cama para que él se sentara a espaldas de ella mientras lo cepillaba **– ¿Y?...**

**-¿Y qué? –** diciendo con duda a su pregunta

**-¿Cuántos años tienes? –** observando su habitación

**-Solo tengo 7 años... –** diciendo con voz temblorosa –** Y tú**

**- 9 años, soy mayor que tú –** diciendo con orgullo **– entonces te designaron como la 8va princesa**

**-Sí, eso me dijo Ka koubun –** empezando a trenzar **– ellos me buscaron cuando mi mama murió –** diciendo con una voz llena de enojo **– No, nos ayudaron en ese momento y me trajeron sucia aquí**

**-¿Sucia? –** recordando cuando la vio en los pasillos, pensando que era un esclavo más de la tiranía del emperador

**-Me presentaron como si fuera una pieza más…no importo a nadie, yo no pertenezco aquí todos me tratan mal como si fuera un estorbo –** llorando en la espalda del Magi, haciendo que él lanzara un gimoteo de dolor **– Judar chan perdón…te encuentras bien yo**

**-No eres la única –** alzando un poco su ropa que llevaba encima **– Ya somos dos…**

**-Pero tú eres…-** diciendo con tristeza **– duele, ¿Verdad? –** tocando sus cicatrices

**-Sí, un poco**

Entrando a la habitación Ka Koubun con un rostro de sorpresa al encontrar al Magi junto a la princesa, tomándolo del brazo para sacarlo mientras que Kougyoku gritaba que se detuviera.

**-Princesa no intervenga a él lo andan buscando–** mientras se llevaba a Judar, haciendo que este se despidiera con una sonrisa forzada **– te han estado buscando…**

**-¡Detente Ka Koubun! –** sollozando **– lo van a lastimar…**

Saliendo de la habitación el sirviente soltó al Magi asiendo que continuara caminando por el mismo por los pasillos del palacio, mientras dirigía una mirada llena de odio al saber sus intenciones que tenía en mente.

**- Aléjate de ella demonio –** Diciendo con repulsión en su voz **– No permitiré que la corrompas al igual que hiciste con las otras seis **

**- Ella es interesante…-** diciendo con una sonrisa llena de malicia **– Su rukh se volvía de un color…oscuro algo verdaderamente maravilloso**

**- Te lo advierto no vuelvas acercarte a ella**

**- Te odiara más si tratas de alejarme –** mientras reía de su expresión **– Si tan solo hubieras llegado antes **

Más tarde en la noche la princesa se había ido a dormir, mientras que Ka Koubun se había marchado a descansar. Ella admiraba la luna con cierta nostalgia, no podía conciliar el sueño intento cerrar los ojos pero le preocupaba al chico que había conocido esta mañana. De repente sintió unos tirones de sus sabanas sintiendo el peso de otra persona a su lado, olía azufre y tierra mojada. Colándose debajo de sus sabanas suspiro cansado, ella se volteo a ver quién estaba a su lado, llevándose la sorpresa de que era Judar.

**-**_**Judar chan**_** –** diciendo en un susurro con un tono preocupado al verlo sucio **- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Necesito un descanso –** diciendo con pereza **– Huele bien es cálido aquí**

**-¿Estás bien? –** admirando sus orbes de color rojo que parecían rubís, mientras que él le dedicaba una mirada cansada

**- Sí, solo quiero dormir aquí –** tomando su mano **– Rukh blanco…"**_**eso es lo que veo estando cerca de ella"**_

**- ¿Eh? – **diciendo con duda a su respuesta **– Nee… Judar chan…somos amigos –** diciendo con sonrojo

**- Sí, Kougyoku –** quedándose dormido

10 años después…

Abriendo los ojos Judar se incorporo levantándose de la cama donde se encontraba a un lado de él, la 8va princesa que permanecía dormida.

**-Haces que tenga pesadillas –** acercándose a ella a unos centímetros de su rostro – **Oye…no te atrevas a despertar gyoku –** besando sus labios en un rápido movimiento **– **_**Si tan solo pudiera conservarte a mi lado – **_alejándose de ella mientras murmuraba para sí mismo con palabras de furia y enojo – **Maldito seas Sinbad, no te perdonare…- **soltando unas lagrimas de molestia sin parar de emanar Rukh oscuro – **Ella…era lo único que tenia **

**Chicos aquí le paro esperen el siguiente fragmento de esta historia :D ya sabrán porque Judar no se puede acercar a Kougyoku ok espero sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar en mis historias °A°**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Recuerdas que me cuidaste y prometí luchar junto a ti?**

Judar comenzaba a despertarse de su estado de inconsciencia, descubrió que se encontraba vendado del brazo y de la cabeza, aun sentía punzadas de dolor por su cuerpo. Observo que estaba en un lugar diferente, que no era el Imperio Kou. Movió su brazo derecho para observar que tenía alrededor Rukh de color blanco combinado con el suyo, parecían no llevarse bien, pero de alguna manera lo sentía cálido.

- **¿Dónde estoy?** – se preguntaba el Magi al tratar de sentarse, cuando observo que se encontraba recostada la cabeza de la princesa aun lado de donde estaba descansando – _**Kougyoku – **_diciendo en un leve susurro

Despertando la princesa observo ya levantado al Magi, quien ella solo se cubrió su rostro con las mangas de su vestido mientras embozaba una sonrisa y llegaban a formarse en sus ojos las lágrimas que eran típico de ella. Judar solo se quedó extrañado por la actitud de la chica y se molesto al verla llorar.

- **Oie, oie quien dijo que me gustaba verte llorar vieja bruja – **ladeando el rostro para evitar ver su rostro, recibiendo por parte del comentario que le hizo un golpe del sirviente –** Eso dolió…maldición estúpido siervo**

- **No debería decirle eso a la princesa, tiene suerte que lo hayamos salvado de una muerte vergonzosa – **diciendo con burla mientras se dirigía a fuera de la habitación a ir por más vendajes – **Me sorprende que te hayan dado una buena paliza hahaha**

**- Grrr…no hace más que irritarme – **se dirigió a observar a la princesa que se encontraba llorando - ** Y tú ya cállate vieja bruja no haces más que llorar**

**- Judal chan…pero…tú estás bien **– abalanzándose hacia él para abrazarlo – **Cuando te encontramos estabas malherido incluso tuve que pelear**

**- **_**"Demasiado cálido" **_– pensando para sí mismo –**Oye me estas asfixiando maldita bruja – **diciendo con enojo

**- Perdón…-** alejándose de él con un leve sonrojo

**- Tú me curaste –** diciendo con tono molesto y sonrojado al posar una mano en su mejilla, mientras ocultaba su rostro de ella

- **Sí…utilice a Vinea** – diciendo con aire de superioridad **– Como te decía estabas herido, así que como te sientes**

**- De la patada, parece que ni sirvió tú Dijin**

**-¿Qué? Pero Vinea debió haberte aliviado incluso estuve al pendiente –** tomando su brazo para comprobar que se había curado

**-Oye estoy bien solo era una broma –** diciendo con una sonrisa

**-Nee…Judar chan –** apoyando su cabeza en su hombro **– No vuelvas a pelear de esa manera**

**-Eres una tonta…**- Observando el Rukh blanco que revoloteaba alrededor suyo – **Llegaste utilizar tu equipo Dijin **

**-No…me detuvo ese tal Sinbad – **diciendo con sonrojo – **Pero la próxima lo derrotare y no se meterán contigo nuevamente **

**- Ya estuvo que perdiste vieja bruja – **burlándose de ella mientras se recostaba nuevamente – _**solo no lo veas **_– susurrando con molestia – **me voy a dormir otro rato más no me molestes, vete **

**- Eso ya lo sé estúpido Judar – **acercándose a su espalda para abrazarlo – **No arriesgues tú vida otra vez **

**- Gyoku…- **volteándose para verla **– La próxima vez se la regresaremos**

**- Hablas enserio Judar –** sorprendiéndose la princesa ante la propuesta de una próxima batalla **– Podre utilizar a Vinea**

**- Para ese entonces estarás a mi lado para luchar y conquistar un reino –** observando como la chica le devolvía una sonrisa llena de felicidad

**- Sí, entrenare mucho para ese momento -** mientras salía corriendo de felicidad a avisarle a su sirviente

Judal observaba a su alrededor como un Rukh de color rosa se empezaba a formar. Mientras volvia a dormirse, sintiéndose aliviado que nadie viera el Rukh más que él mismo o se moriría de la vergüenza. Anhelando el día en que declararía la guerra junto a su princesa al odioso rey Sinbad.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

**Presente**

**- Judar…- **diciendo una Kougyoku con la mirada perdida y sosteniendo su contenedor de Dijinn – **Debes parar esta conquista con Hakuryuu…hare todo lo posible para detenerte**

**- Kougyoku no me obligues a lastimarte – **observando su actitud – ¿**Por qué no simplemente dejas la alianza con Kouen?**

**- Hehehe…¿Y quien dijo que estaba con alianza con el imperio Kou? – **cambiando su mirada por una desafiante llamando la invocación de su dijinn - ** Espiritu de la tristeza y la insolación…medita en mi cuerpo ¡VINEA!**

**- Vas enserio –** observando cómo su Rukh se había tornado oscuro a su alrededor – **No eres ella** **solo hay una persona en este mundo que haría suciamente su jugada**

**- Vaya reconociste el poder de Zepar **

**- Sinbad –** escuchando la voz del rey de sindria **– La vieja bruja debes estar bromeando**

**- Fue simple controlarla solo una batalla amistosa, debo reconocer que tiene mucho poder –** controlando su cuerpo **– El único que sabe que controlo a kougyoku es Alibaba y posiblemente Jafar pero no pueden hacer mucho por ayudarla**

**- Maldito enfermo te consideraba un posible candidato a rey – **diciendo con enfado

**- Admítelo ella ya no existe y nadie te creería si se lo mencionaras a Ren Kouen – **haciendo que Kougyoku tomara posición de combate –** lo dejare a tú elección si decides matarla o dejar que continúe con mi plan, ya conoces de todos modos el poder de Zepar y lo que hace al sujeto en posesión **

**- Sabes que jugaste con sus sentimientos de la vieja bruja –** preparando su báculo **– Nadie se mete con la vieja bruja más que yo**

**- Ella es una marioneta que eliminare muy pronto –** volviendo a la personalidad de Kougyoku ya con su propia voz **– Judar…-** atacando con su espada

**- Gyoku esto te dolerá, pero es por tú bien – **contrarrestando su ataque

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A que los deje picados ;D nee ya veremos cómo continua esta historia…recuerden que lo de arriba son fragmentos y abajo es su presente como ocurrió el problema ok :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Lectores ya tenía rato sin actualizar la historia gomene hehe es que he tenido unos problemas con el internet y como que estar haciendo trabajos y estudios no ._. Pues ahí que atender primero hehe…ok les traigo la tercera parte de esta historia que todavía, me sorprende que este en esta clasificación hahaha…como soy yo mis fic XD pero ya que disfruten**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Celos **

La octava princesa de la familia Ren venia caminando a paso fuerte por los pasillos del palacio después de salir de la conversación que tuvo con sus hermanos, se dirigía al puente donde se encontraba el Magi, detrás de ella venia su fiel sirviente Ka koubun que trataba de detenerla, pero tenía el temor de que si la tomaba del brazo liberaría a su Dijin Vinea y desataría el caos en ella. Por lo que decidió mantener distancia ante un feroz ataque, en cambio Kougyoku lanzo un grito de enojo el oráculo del imperio que solo la observo con una mirada de confusión y una mueca seria ante su reacción.

**- ¡Maldito seas Judar! – **dijo la princesa después de plantarle una bofetada en el rostro al Magi **– Porque tenias que declarar una guerra a Sindria**

**- Princesa acaba de abofetear al oráculo, cálmese…- **tocándole el brazo pero recibió un empujón por parte de ella, tirándolo al estanque

**- Respóndeme porque lo hiciste – **diciendo con suplica mientras se acercaba a él** – No sabes que Sinbad sama no quiere empezar una guerra**

**- Sabes bien que tú hermano Kouen invadirá Sindria, aun si no le hubiera dicho al estúpido rey – **sobándose el rostro** – Deberías dejar de relacionarte con él y seguir las ordenes que se te da**

**- Tú no entiendes…- **diciendo con una voz seria –** Sinbad sama no es malo, el quiere que no haya conflictos con el Imperio Kou, si tan solo conversaran…podrían llevarse bien – **diciendo con sus mejillas sonrosadas al recordar al rey del país de Sindria

Judal la miro perplejo con una cara llena de rabia y sorpresa ante lo que decía ella,** "**_**acaso ella estaba enamorada del estúpido rey", **_pensaba para sí mismo cuando continuo hablando la princesa.

- **Él me enseño su cultura, como vivía la gente en su país – **ladeando el rostro para ocultar una sonrisaque llegaba a formarse** – Incluso cuando vino al palacio le seguí, al principio tuvimos problemas…pero él fue muy amable y gentil conmigo durante la estancia que estuvimos en Sindria, yo…**

**- Princesa…- **diciendo Ka Koubun para que se detuviera

- **Me divertí mucho con Alibaba, Morgiana y Aladin – **diciendo emocionada al recordar las cosas** – Pude utilizar completamente mi equipo Dijin incluso, tuve una batalla donde pudiera utilizar casi la mitad de mi poder – **después sintió nostalgia al recordar su partida –** Pude estar con Sinbad sama y también puede hacer amigos… - **tocando la mano del Magi** – Por eso Judar...**

**- Tú… - **Lanzando una mirada oscura** – Tú no eres nada**

**- Judar…que está mal**

Judar retiro la mano y la miro con desconfianza y retrocedió ante ella, recordó un poco su infancia cuando se encontraba solo y casi se pasaba atendiendo asuntos del Imperio, y nadie se preocupaba por él o nadie le decía por su nombre siempre lo trataban con desconfianza. Nunca le tomaron la importancia o para ellos solo era el oráculo del Imperio Kou, el sacerdote, un simple objeto que disponían de poder y gloria, en sus conquistas. Pero ella había llegado hacia él y lo reconoció no como un objeto de uso o poder, sino como su amigo cuando le tendió la mano y le mostro esa sonrisa que nadie había visto de ella, a pesar de que ella se ocultaba de la presencia del imperio, nunca se llego a imaginar que él fuese el primero en observar esa cálida expresión en su rostro, fue algo cercano a ella. Había sido su primera amiga y la única a quien iba a proteger, se había jurado para así mismo. Observando un poco la escena, ella estaba con el rostro confundido ante la situación, una mirada de enojo, esos ojos que lo miraban con ternura y preocupación ya no estaban, le lleno de ira y celos, al saber que ella preferida irse contra sus hermanos y defender el reino de Sindría, que iniciar una guerra. Judal rio ante la situación posando una mano en su frente, para aclarar sus pensamientos.

- **Haber si entendí, tu vienes y me abofeteas – **diciendo con una risa irónica mientras se acercaba a ella** – luego me dices que porque la razón de la guerra, luego me das un breve resumen de tú aventura amorosa con el estúpido rey**

**- JUDAR…- **diciendo con irritación en su voz al ver que lo tomaba como una broma **– ¿Por qué lo haces? todavía hay tiempo para detenerlo solo escucha… - **pero fue interrumpida por el Magi que la había acorralado al borde del puente

**- Pensé que tenias ganas de destruir Sindria o acaso lo olvidaste – **mirándola fijamente **– Cuando te tendí la mano, espere a que corrieras ante mí – **golpeando el barandal** – Pero dudaste, jamás me imagine que te pondrías de lado del estúpido rey…yo deseaba que fueras hacia mí - **observando que el rostro de ella se empezaban a formar las lagrimas, asiendo que se alejara de ella** – Esto es estúpido…te consideraba fuerte Kougyoku y que fueras una candidata a reina**

**- Judar…yo…te odio – **tratando de detener sus lagrimas** – ¿Por qué no puedes entender?…yo no quiero perderte – **observándolo con una mirada oscura

**- No queda más que decir…solo me irritas – **alejándose de ella

**- Espera…Judar….¡Por favor! – **observando cómo se alejaba, mientras cubría sus manos a su rostro – _**¡Por favor…ayúdame! **_ – diciendo en forma de susurro

**-Ah sido difícil tratar de convencerlo –** diciendo Sinbad a través de la mente de Kougyoku - ** Descuida princesa usted ya no debe preocuparse más en tratar de tener el control de su cuerpo**

**-¡Pare! – **tratando de mantenerse despierta** – No, no quiero esto…Sinbad sama ¿por qué?...yo confié en usted **

Kougyoku cayó en un sueño profundo y termino encerrada en su mente. Mientras que Sinbad tomaba posesión de su cuerpo completamente. Ahora su cuerpo y su mente le pertenecían, observando desde los lejos a Lord Kouen quien la llamaban para su viaje a balbad a donde se reunirían con Alibaba y de ahí partirían a Sindria, la mirada de Kougyoku cambio a una expresión vacía. Acatando las órdenes que seguía.

-**Partiremos ahora a la reunión que acordamos – **diciendo kouen** – recuerda que ahora eres un general Kougyoku**

**-Sí, Lord Kouen – **reflejando una mirada oscura

**-Recuerda tú misión, cuando lleguemos al punto acordado – **diciendo kouen

**-Todo ira de acuerdo al plan **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Presente

Había caído Kougyoku perdiendo su forma de Dijinn teniendo múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, tratando de sostenerse en un pilar del palacio apoyando su peso, observo con odio al Magi que solo traía su ropa rasgada de la parte superior de arriba y con unos cortes en los brazos y abdomen. Kougyoku trato de invocar de nuevo a su Dijinn pero Judar lanzo una estaca de hielo haciendo que soltara su contenedor.

**- Eres buena en combate –** diciendo con una mirada oscura **– Pero debes dejar de pelear ya no estás en condición para seguir**

**- Eso yo…"LO DECIDIRE" –** lanzándose para atacarlo con una daga, pero fue esquivada recibiendo un golpe en el vientre **– ¡Aahgg!**

**- Basta Gyoku no quiero matarte –** tomándola de los hombros **– Vamos tú puedes regresar, recupera lo que es tuyo**

**- ¡AAH! –** cayendo de rodillas y gritando de dolor se coloco las manos en su cabeza mientras lloraba por recuperar el control **– Noo…no puedo…me duele**

**- Vamos…regresa – **abrazándola – **tú puedes**

**- Lo…lo….siento…siento – **mirándole con una leve sonrisa – **Perdóname…te lastime **

**- Oye vieja bruja no peleas bastante mal – **diciendo con una sonrisa observando como el leve Rukh blanco se elevaba poco a poco – **Estarás bien** ** lo sé… eres fuerte Gyoku**

**- Judar…- **cayendo en su pecho mientras cerraba levemente los ojos y apretaba su mano – **Por favor…acaba con mi vida **

**- Deja de bromear estúpida – **diciendo enojadoobservando cómo su Rukh empezaba tornarse oscuro –** Vamos esto debe parar….porque ella **

**- Me duele…aaah…ya no…AAAH! – **Aferrándose del dolor de cabeza mientras miraba a Judar con lagrimas - **¡MATAME!**

Hakuryuu llego al salón donde se encontraba destrozado y observando la escena, Judar tenía entre sus brazos a Kougyoku quien ella gritaba de dolor, acercándose observo como Judar le dirigía con la mirada seria diciendo casi como una orden.

- **Utiliza Belian y haz la parte de tu ejercito –** mientras acariciaba el pelo de ella con ternura **– Si sigue así terminare por matarla o Sinbad la corromperá…completamente**

**- Judar de que estás hablando –** Observando a su casi hermana, su amiga caer en la desesperación y el dolor **– ¿Qué ha sucedido con Kougyoku?**

**- Hehe…algo que no pudiera salvarla **– Mientras le daba una sonrisa a la chica – **La verdad llegue tarde como siempre**

**- ¿De qué hablas? **

**- No pude acabar con ella, solo pase un poco de mi Rukh para calmar un poco su dolor – **Observando que tenia la vista perdida y agitada gritando de dolor - **Creo que ella no lo soportara más**

**- Sabes que ella no volverá a ser como antes –** diciendo con seriedad el príncipe al empezar invocar su Dijinn

**- Es mejor tenerla como un maldito zombi que obedece que….ver la corromperse quedando como un maldito vegetal sin vida – **soltándola mientras se alejaba de ella

**- Ella no te recordara –** diciendo Hakuryuu

**- Al contrario…me odiara –** observando como la guadaña de Belian cortaba su cuerpo **– No espero que me perdone**

**- Lo siento Kougyoku –** diciendo con tristeza Hakuryuu

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww


End file.
